Love Lasts Forever
by Flying Dragonite
Summary: So this is a GrovylexHero one-shot, on what I think should have happened when the team and Grovyle come back from the past. H is a Treecko, and yes that is her name, the letter H. I know that GrovylexCelebi is much, much more common and liked, but if you don't like it, dont read it! Flames will be used to make smores.
1. Love Lasts Forever

**A/N: So yeah… this is a one-shot on my version of a heroxGrovyle… hee hee. Enjoy!**

Love Lasts Forever

It was the night after their trip to Treeshroud Forest, and the trio was planning to split up the next day. The moon was full, shining down on Sharpedo Bluff. Grovyle woke up, just as he had the night before. He blinked and looked around. This time, it wasn't Cynda who was missing… it was H. He looked around, and, not seeing her, left the cave.

Grovyle found H standing on the edge of Sharpedo Bluff, looking over the sea. She was facing the moon, and its gentle light seemed to envelope her, making her light green skin shine. In that moment, Grovyle had never seen anything more beautiful than his partner.

It seemed so strange that H, who'd always been a fiery type, what with her short temper and her strength, that she'd become a grass-type pokémon. And not just any grass-type pokémon, but from his own evolution line… she'd turned into a Treecko! Grovyle laughed silently to himself. It seemed that fate did have a sense of humor, after all.

H turned around, shock on her face as she saw Grovyle standing there. "What is it? What's wrong, Grovyle?" she asked, concerned. Grovyle smiled gently.

"Nothing is wrong, H. I merely woke up, and you weren't in your bed. I came out to find you." Grovyle was feeling strangely light-headed, and his stomach felt like he'd swallowed a couple Butterfree alive, and that they were flying around in his stomach.

"Oh, OK." H said, glancing back at the moon. "The moon sure is pretty, isn't it?"

"…yeah… yeah it is." Grovyle agreed, feeling like he was in a dream as he hopped forward to stand next to H.

"You know, Grovyle… it seemed so strange to me. When we first met you, in the Underground Lake, I _knew_ something was off. You were so polite, for a thief. You kept apologizing and saying that you simply _had_ to take the Time Gear. And at the same time, I felt like I recognized you from somewhere, like I had with Dusknoir… but I just couldn't remember what! Maybe if I had tried to ask you… things would have been different." H sighed, and Grovyle put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright, H. Everything turned out OK, didn't it? We're back in the past, and we're safe." Grovyle comforted. H looked up at him, her blue eyes out of place on a Treecko, but still H's, nonetheless. Her eyes were full of something he couldn't identify.

"When we were partners, before we came here, what was our relationship like?" H asked. Grovyle looked out across the sea, thinking.

"We… we were always on the run from Dusknoir, from the moment we met. We came to trust each other quickly as we saved each other's lives, time and time again. We fought the feral pokémon side by side… though you were a human, you were a natural fighter. I've never seen anything like it. We had our arguments; if you would believe it, _you_ were the one to always be impatient, wanting to keep moving," Grovyle said, laughing. H laughed too.

Then she sighed and leaned her head against Grovyle. Grovyle looked down, surprised, and H just looked up at him, eyes sparkling. Grovyle smiled, then leaned down and kissed H on the lips.

At first, H stiffened, surprised at Grovyle's advances. But as he continued to kiss her, she relaxed and kissed him back. Grovyle was in heaven. When H had been a human, it was easy to explain his feelings as natural pokémon-to-trainer/partner. But now that she, too, was a pokémon, indeed, even a Treecko, he couldn't help himself. He was in love with H.

There was a slight noise from behind them, and then someone gasped. Grovyle and H broke apart to see Cynda staring at them with wide eyes. The said Cyndaquil broke into a grin, giggling madly. "H and Grovyle! You've been bad! You guys didn't tell me you liked each other!" she exclaimed, still giggling.

Both Grovyle and H flushed, their light green cheeks deepening to dark forest green. Then H said, "Oh for crying out loud, Cynda! You had to have noticed it, in the future!" Grovyle frowned, confused. _He_ hadn't noticed anything… but then he'd been leading the two out of danger the entire time.

But Cynda giggled and said, "Well, yeah! You couldn't take your eyes off of him!" Grovyle flushed again, but H just grinned and kissed him again.

"That's right!" she said. "I couldn't keep my eyes off him then, and I'm certainly not going to now!"

"That's my girl," Grovyle purred, and they kissed, making Cynda gag behind them.

"Hey, if you don't like it, go find your own Quilava!" H mumbled, still kissing Grovyle. Grovyle just laughed, enjoying life to the full in a world of light.

The next morning, H and Grovyle were pained as they went their separate ways, knowing that they had to do so. Grovyle began to ponder their situation as he traveled towards Limestone Cavern. He hadn't yet told H or Cynda that; after they restored time, every pokémon from the future, including H and Grovyle, would disappear.

Grovyle didn't want to tell Cynda, for he feared that Cynda was too close to H to accept it. He feared that Cynda wouldn't want to restore time once she found out that her friends would disappear. But there was no time to tell H without Cynda around. H knew Cynda better than he; it was her call whether to tell the young Cyndaquil.

So he'd have to find some time to take H aside and explain things to her without Cynda around. Grovyle sighed. It wasn't as if he _wanted_ to disappear himself, but he had already swore to himself and everyone back in the future that he'd give his life for this mission. And so had H, though she didn't remember. It was with those thoughts that Grovyle entered Limestone Cavern the next day, once again resolved to solve the planet's paralysis.

**A/N: SO yeah there it is! I hope you liked it! Cya around the site!**


	2. No Love Lost

**A/N: So I added to the one-shot, it will now be a three-shot; I'm thinking. :D enjoy!**

No Love Lost

"Is that really what you want? It won't be just me; both of you will disappear as well!" Dusknoir rasped, sounding all the world like he was pleading. H froze in shock.

"W-what?" she gasped, turning to Grovyle. "Grovyle! Is Dusknoir… is Dusknoir telling the truth?!" Grovyle glanced away, eyes scrunched shut, mouth grimacing horribly.

"It- it's true, H," he admitted, tears forming in his eyes. "If we restore time, all of us from the future will disappear." His eyes rose to meet his lover's, and tears filled both eyes. Then Grovyle shook his head, ridding himself of tears, willing himself to be strong for _her_. His expression grew determined, his eyes hard. "But… that doesn't matter. What matters is that we restore time; not for _us_, but for the pokémon of this time."

Then his eyes turned soft, glancing at the figure atop the Rainbow Stoneship, out of earshot. "We all had the resolve to do this, even you, H. But of course, the way you are now, you don't remember that resolve. You have to understand, before… we had nothing to look forward to... and nothing to go back to. But… all that changed when we came here, to the past. You lost your memory, and found a partner in Cynda… If you left, Cynda… Cynda would be all alone." H glanced at her partner atop the Rainbow Stoneship, eyes sad.

"G-Grovyle…" she whispered. "What am I supposed to do?" Grovyle put his arms around her.

"You have to decide for yourself, H. But no matter what you choose, I'll stay with you," Grovyle said, kissing her softly.

"E-even if I choose to stay?" H asked quietly, staring up at Grovyle. Grovyle bowed his head for a second, thinking. Then he looked at her eyes again.

"Even then. You are everything to me, H. I won't ever abandon you again," he replied.

H's eyes turned determined. "No. I will keep going. We have to stop the planet's paralysis, no matter what the consequences." Grovyle smiled.

"That's the H I know," he said, kissing her again. Then a strange sound broke them apart. The Rainbow Stoneship started emitting a bluish-green glow. "That sound… it must be the sound of the Rainbow Stoneship activating!" Grovyle said, excited. He let go of H, and, forgetting Dusknoir, hopped towards the sound a little ways. "Cynda has done it!"

Then there was a sound of fury behind him, and he turned in time to see Dusknoir rise up and strike the unsuspecting H. She fell backwards, stunned. Dusknoir made to strike at her again, and Grovyle dove in front of her, desperate to save her. He wailed in agony as Dusknoir struck an already throbbing wound.

"So you'll protect her, huh, Grovyle? Then you're going down first!" Dusknoir announced, laughing. Grovyle got to his feet wincing, but sure of his course. He growled, lowly at first, but it grew until he was shrieking in anger. He ran at Dusknoir, grabbing the ghost's massive arms and forcing him back, towards the still-open Dimensional Hole.

"Gah! What are you doing? UNHAND ME!" Dusknoir yelled.

"I'm taking you back, Dusknoir! Back to the future!" Grovyle shouted over the combined noise of the Rainbow Stoneship and Dusknoir's yells. H gasped.

"What?!" before Grovyle could say anything, Cynda came down from the Rainbow Stoneship.

"Alright team! The Rainbow Stoneship is set to-" she broke off, staring at the struggling Grovyle and Dusknoir. "What's going on?"

"Cynda!" Grovyle yelled. "I'm taking Dusknoir… back to the future!"

"No, Grovyle! Don't do this!" H shouted. Though Grovyle could not see her, he could hear the tears in her voice. He glanced back, and sure enough, she was crying.

"I've got no choice, H," Grovyle said. "It's to protect you! Please understand!"

H shook her head. "NO! I can't- I can't let you do this!" She raced forward on all fours, faster than ever he had seen her. She pushed Dusknoir into the Dimensional Hole, and it sucked him up immediately. She tried to stop, skidding. Grovyle grabbed her just in time, stopping her from leaping into the Dimensional Hole herself, just as the Dimensional Hole flickered and disappeared.

All three of them were gasping, Grovyle and H out of exertion and Cynda out of pure shock and excitement. Grovyle stared in disbelief at the spot where Dusknoir had disappeared.

He had always thought that Dusknoir and him would go down fighting… that they'd face the end together. NOT that he liked Dusknoir, no… it was just that… they'd been enemies for as long as Grovyle could remember; they'd seemed to become _more_ than enemies… perhaps what H had tried to explain so long ago, the strange connection she had had with a human… a human who had worked alongside Dusknoir. James had been his name. H had called him a rival; more than an enemy; someone who had pushed her to be the best she could be… H had struck James down… Grovyle had always expected to be the one to issue Dusknoir's fatal blow… but now; Dusknoir would simply disappear, just like Grovyle and H.

Strange, but Grovyle seemed to feel a sense of loss at the disappearance of his enmity with Dusknoir. But still, there would be no love lost between the two of them, for that he was certain. Grovyle shook himself out of his thoughts and swept H into his arms, kissing her, celebrating their narrow escape.

**A/N: SO yeah, I changed the storyline of the game. But that is what I feel H would have done in that situation; what I've felt like doing so many times, replaying the game. It hurts so much to relive that sad, sad scene where Grovyle gives his life for the hero… x sniff, sniff x I'm crying… wahhh! X sniff x I really should get a life someday; but it's not as fun. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
